


Guardian Shinigami

by orphan_account



Category: Bleach, Supernatural
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, No Beta, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, We Die Like Men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24792676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cas gets injured badly trying to protect the Winchester brothers from a Shinigami. Ichigo now has to substitute for the Angel and try to track down the rogue Soul Reaper.Dean isn't very Keen on the idea of his best friend being "replaced."(Bleach x Supernatural)
Relationships: Bobby Singer & Ichigo Kurosaki, Dean Winchester/Ichigo Kurosaki, Sam Winchester & Kurosaki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

Cas clashed blades with the deity in front of him. The Winchester brothers are currently passed out on the ground not so far away after being thrown back by a powerful force. At first, Castiel mistakes the being for a demon, the immense strength, those black eyes, however, the angel had no choice but to trash that thought because the “man” suddenly raised his hand and electricity gathered in the air.  _ ‘Is this man a sorcerer?!’ _ Cas asked mentally when the sky above began to rumble through those darkening clouds. They have dealt with witches who were able to summon small aspects of the weather, however, it was always carried out by incantations, glowing glass orbs, or using cursed artifacts. This guy was different. He felt like a god.

That was the last train of thought that ran through the angel’s mind before his vision was filled with white and then darkness. He will never forget the pain his vessel and soul felt that day.

..

“He’ll be fine… for now.” An angel named Vex stepped out of the hospital room. She looked at Sam and Dean who were sitting in the hallway with worried expressions on their faces. Especially Sam. Everyone around them knew that the youngest Winchester brother and the trenchcoat angel of the lord have been courting each other back and forth for the last 7 months. So, it was understandable that Sam would be almost on the verge of tears. Dean on the other hand is trying his best to hide his feelings behind a scowl but failing. Castiel was his best friend in the whole wide world and whoever this bastard was, he was gonna pay. 

“You guys may relax, he is lucky enough that angels were in the area and found you guys. If we had not come to check out the commotion, his vessel would’ve been beyond repair and he would’ve had a high chance of dying.” Vex fixes her glasses as she spoke. 

“What… what about his Soul?” Sam finally spoke for the first time since getting Castiel to the hospital. “It’s stable, even with his grace drained. However, that raises the question of what, exactly did it. And how? What happened?” 

“Cas said he felt something off about an area and we pulled over,” Dean spoke up, “We went into a forest and saw a man digging a fucking sword out of the ground. The dude was wearing a black cloak and hood so we couldn’t see his face. When the guy saw us, the sword in his hand turned into a golden spear! He acted like the thing was a person and kept calling the transformed weapon’s name. I think it was Japanese. Sammy and I were sent flying back like a paper bag in the wind and got knocked out by trees--” 

“Wait, hold on… You said his blade transformed? And he called its name in Japanese, correct?” Vex held up her to stop the older Winchester brother from continuing any farther, “yeah…? Sammy saw it too, right Sammy?” Sam nodded. The female angel’s eyes widened in shock and there was a long moment of silence. “Is… there something wrong?” Sam finally asked. “Impossible,” Vex spoke suddenly. “Why would one of them be here in the United States?” She asked, mostly to her self. The brothers looked at each other before turning to her for answers. “Who are ‘them?’”

“Winchesters are you absolutely sure? I need to know. None of you two took any drugs before fighting?” 

“Yes, I’m sure! Also, we don’t do drugs! Now, who the fuck is this bastard?!” Dean asked impatiently. Vex looked at him with scared eyes, “A shinigami.”

..

Shunsui was drinking sake when his lieutenant, Nanao, barged in. “Head Captain!” She yelled for him, oo this was gonna be fun. “Yes, my sweet Nanao?” The man asked lazily and took another sip of his adult drink. He was currently taking a break from all the paperwork and with the urgent look on Nanao’s face made him sigh internally. Back to work…

“There was an unfamiliar high reason spike in the living world. However this time it was from on the other side of the planet.” She explained. “Now we are being asked to attend a call from… well from an angel!”

“Wow, you finally found someone attractive? We should celebrate!” Kyoraku smiled childishly. His drinks get slapped out of his hand abruptly and now he was being dragged to the 12th division. “That isn’t what I mean! She is an actual angel! With wings. Stop messing around! This is serious! And what did I tell you about drinking in the middle of the day?!” She scolds Shunsui even when they set foot into the lab. “How are you, Captain Mayuri?” Shunsui asked, now ignoring Nanao’s rant about responsibility. He receives a grimace in return, “this sudden spike in reiatsu is throwing utter chaos into my personal time and I want it solved immediately.” The creepy scientist responded as he typed away on the keyboard in front of him. 

“So, who wanted to talk to me?” Shunsui asked, looking at the screen. Mayuri pressed a button on the side of his keyboard and a woman in a suit with glasses appeared. “This is the angel I was talking about,” Nanao said. “Angel? Where are the wings? Y’ sure we got the right person?” 

“Yes! This is Vex, an angel from the United States!” 

“Hm… okay, I’ll roll with it for now.” Kyoraku said before waving hello at the angel. “Good afternoon, how may I help a pretty woman like you today?”

“Are you the head captain of the Shinigamis?” The angel asked. 

“Yes, that is me. Call me Shunsui. I don’t like formalities.” 

“Alright, we might have a problem.” Vex began to explain. It took an entire hour to say everything that needed to be said, including the explanation of Castiel going to be out of commission and unable to guard the Winchester brothers. When she finally finished, the head captain had a serious expression on his face as he stroked his goatee. “I see…” Captain Kyoraku looked up at the screen, “I have someone perfect for this,” he says with a mischievous smile on his face. “He can guard the brothers against this Shinigami until Castiel recovers. I also believe he will be able to take him down as well.” 

Suddenly the air felt slightly heavy when the head Captain finishes speaking. Nemu pokes her head into the room, “Captain Kurotsuchi,  _ he’s _ here.” Vex raised a brow but Shunsui cut her off from saying anything else, “Miss Vex, I’ll send over a reaper in a few days. You’ll know it’s him when you see him.” 


	2. Chapter 2

Vex was currently watching over the Winchesters for the past 4 days. She has kept in eye out for the Shinigami Soul Society would send. Right now, the Winchester and she were at a hotel, where Captain Kyoraku said they would randevu. The brothers had gotten tired and decided to head inside as she agreed to be the one on the lookout for anyone that looked like a death-god. It was now 3 pm and so far, there weren’t any signs of any Shinigami. The female angel was about to call Shunsui when a man with orange-hair walked towards the hotel. He wore casual clothes so she just assumed he a normal human. At first, Vex had thought the male was just some delinquent because  _ there was no fucking way that is his natural hair color. _ But the aura that was spilling from the boy had her think twice. Those eyes held power, determination, and something dark yet warm. Vex crossed her fingers, hoping this was the guy and walked up to him. “Are you a Shinigami?” 

The male quirked his head to the side, examining her, before nodding. His scowl was replaced by a smile as he stuck out his hand to shake. “Kurosaki Ichigo, a pleasure to meet you.” Surprisingly, his English was very fluent. Vex couldn’t help but return the smile, she knew immediately that this man could be trusted, “You may call me Vex. The ones you will be guarding is inside, come! I’ll show you.” The female angel guided him to one of the hotel rooms and knocked 5 times. (The Winchesters told her that was a secret code amongst hunters. When knocking 5 times, it states that outside the door is a friend.)

Soon enough, the door swung open with an eager yet wary Sam. The younger brother has never seen a Shinigami it’s kinda exciting to meet one in person. Meeting something new once in a while can be pretty cool. Vex had told them that heaven is different for Japan. Apparently, heaven over there is called Soul Society, Hell is… well still hell (thank god… ok maybe not.) Purgatory is something called Hueco Mundo, and they had a realm above heaven called the Soul King’s Realm. Sam had searched up Shinigami lore and found a book made by Urahaha Kisuke. However, when the younger Winchester brother saw their going-to-be-substitute-for-Cas, he looked nothing like a Shinigami. The dude was dressed like a normal person, with a button-up, black skinny jeans, a flannel wrapped around his waist. 

“Uh… Vex, Is this the guy?” Sam asked, receiving a confidence nod in return. She looked at the male, “This is Sam Winchester. He is the younger one. And uh… Sam where is Dean?”

“Snuck out.” Sam immediately answered.

“What?”

“He snuck out.”

“How? The vehicle isn’t even gone!”

“Dean walked to a nearby diner because he said he was hungry.” 

“Why didn’t you stop him?!”

“I did, but he said he’ll bring me back a Salad. I’m also hungry.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?!”

Sam shrugged, “didn’t want to bother you.”

Ichigo watches as they go back and forth. Vex scolding them like a mother and Sam responding like a child. The hybrid sighs and gathers his reiatsu to find the other Winchester. Surprising the man was not far. It seems he is making his way up the steps. 

“What’s going on here?” Speak of the devil. 

“Dean! There you are! You’re not supposed to sneak out without a guardian knowing!” Vex was now scolding him. The brunette just rolled his eyes, “ok whatever you say,  _ mom _ .” He looks up to meet the gaze of the stranger standing by his brother and the angel. “Who’s he?” 

“Your guardian! This is Ichigo Kurosaki. He is the Shinigami that Soul Society sent.” The female angel explained. Dean’s confused expression seemed to dissolve into a scowl. “Can this twink speak English?” 

Ichigo twitched from the nickname. However he will let is pass, this once. He has got a mission to fulfill, and beating the living shit out of the people your suppose to guard  _ wouldn’t be appropriate.  _ “Uh, yeah…?” Vex answered. 

“Great,” He looks at Ichigo, “Fuck off. We don’t need a babysitter.” 

“Dean!”

“If Cas is out a commission, we will just lay low for a bit and go hunt some ghosts. My brother and I don’t need some walking traffic cone watching over us like some creep. Why did you dye your hair the color that could attract people’s attention in the first place? Are you trying to get us killed?” Ichigo raises a brow, unimpressed by the insults about his hair. He used to it. Hell, Renji mocks it every day. “Also, how can you guard us? You don’t look like a death-god.”

_ ‘He reminds me of an angry chihuahua,’  _ The hybrid decided and was silent for a second before sighing. “I--” He stopped, there something vile about the air. Ichigo looked around and saw multiple mortals weirdly shuffling towards them. “What the…” Sam took the words right out of his mouth. One of the humans spoke, “I smell… something… tasty.” The humans suddenly open their mouths and revealed extremely sharp teethes. Dean’s breath hitched, “Were-wolves.” 

“Crap!” Vex cursed, “How did they find us? I put up a barrier!” Ichigo raised a brow at this. “I don’t know but I need to get my silver bullets… which are in the impala…” 

The were-wolves charged at them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really have no idea what I'm doing Lmao


	3. Chapter 3

The air suddenly went heavy as Ichigo’s eyes glowed blue. All the monsters were forced to their hands and knees, trying to resist the weight pushing them down. The only ones that didn’t seem affected were Sam, Dean, and Vex. However, the trio could feel that the oxygen in the air was a bit hard to breathe in. Ichigo suddenly appears in front of the were-wolves before kicking him back into a few others. Knocking them down like dominoes. The trio watches as Ichigo throws them around in a weak state before stopping the bulkiest one into the ground, creating a small crater underneath. The were-wolf around the hybrid whimper when the heavy air finally let up, they took that chance to run away. 

It wasn’t just because they were given the worst beating they have every experience, no, it was also those scary eyes Ichigo possessed. He looked down on them like he was on a whole another level. After the kicks the Shinigami had demonstrated today, it was clear that the male was not one to be fucked with. 

Ichigo gives one last stomp onto the creature’s back underneath him before walking back to the shocked and slightly scared Winchesters and the female Angel. He raises a brow at them, “what?”

“You defeated… a pack of werewolves just like that!?” Sam asked. 

“Oh please, those kicks were nothing compared to what I can do outside of this body.”

The trio blinked, “What?” Vex questioned, “you’re… also possessing a body?” 

“Sure you can say that”

“Who are you possessing?” Dean glared at Ichigo accusingly. 

“Who…? Wha-? No! This is a body made _especially_ for me.”

“Like… us? A vessel?” Sam tilted his head to the side and looked at Vex who shrugged. She was also as lost as them. Ichigo lets out an annoyed sigh before his soul is projected out of his body. The gigai falls to the ground like a used marionette. Sam and Dean take a step back, “holy shit!”

Dean stares in shock with his eyes widened with Sam copying his expression. Even Vex looks surprised. Ichigo was now standing before them, with his arms crossed, wearing a black yakata underneath a white Captain Haori. His right sleeves were torn off and chains wrapped down to his black-gloved hand. Two khyber blades rested on his back and right waist. Sam had read about Captain Shinigamis and deep down inside, his curiosity is screaming to get out. The hybrid in front of them is posing like a fucking action figure! There were several moments of silence between them before Vex finally gathered her composure and spoke, “Uh, since, Mr. Kurosaki here seems to have everything handled… I think… get going now.” Then the female fluttered away in a blink of an eye. 

The trio of guys just looked at each other. “Ok, this is on a whole other kinda freaky!” Dean yelled, finally closing his gaping jaw. Ichigo snorted, “I know.” He smiles before looking down at his own body. “Now, since we have everyone’s name’s out of the way, where to now? How do we find this “rogue” shinigami.” 

_‘I thought you would know!’_ Dean scowled at him, “As if we’d tell you.” He pulled Sam inside and slam the door on Ichigo’s face. “Ok, I don’t know what to do.” The shorter brunette finally says causing Sam to roll his eyes. 

“Let’s head to Bobby’s. He might know what to do.” 

“Good idea, but first, I need to test something.” 

“What?”

Dean turned around to rummage under the bed to pull out a flask that contained holy water. “Do you think this will affect traffic cone out there?” 

“Dean, are you fucking serious right now?” 

“What? Aren’t you a little bit curious??”

“...” Sam glanced down at the flask and looked back at his older brother. “Okay, yeah I kinda am.”

..

They pulled up to Bobby’s cabin. The trio steps out of the impala, Ichigo with a towel hanging over his shoulders and an annoyed bitchface. “Come on, traffic cone, we apologized. Stop your pouting. Why are you even so pissed? It’s not like it burnt you or anything,” Dean scowled at him. 

Ichigo huffed. He doesn’t know if we want to reveal the fact that his inner hollow was not pleased with being splashed with holy water. His once soft hair was now drying, slowly but surely. _‘Dick.’_ The hybrid mentally cursed before Sam knocked on the door 5 times. The door swung open to a middle-aged man wearing a flannel under a green vest and a cap on his head. “Oh, Hey boys, what can I do for you two today? And..” The man looked behind the Winchester and eyed Ichigo suspiciously. His expression suddenly changed, into shock. “Wait a minute… You… You’re Kurosaki Ichigo!” 

The trio of boys looked extremely confused. Especially Ichigo. “Hi…? How do you know my name?” 

“You’re my brother, Urahaha Kisuke’s Student!” Bobby said, a warm smile spreading onto his face. Dean and Sam looked bewildered. 

“Wait, the is the man who wrote the book on Shinigami Lore! That Urahaha Kisuke??”

“What?! You have a brother?”

“Yeah! He lives in Japan. Uh… It’s complicated. You see-- Here come inside first.” The man stepped aside to let the trio in. They all were lead to a messy room with a desk and paper/books scattered all over the ground and shelves. “I traveled to Japan once, it was before Sammy or you were born, Dean. One night, I heard a sound right outside the place I was renting for a few weeks, and low and behold, a creature called a hollow was stalking outside the house. Scared the living shits out of me.” 

Ichigo’s eyes widened in surprise. Bobby poured himself a cup of coffee and a bit of vodka into his cup. “A hollow? What is that?” Dean quirked up a brow.

“I read that the Hollows, are a race of creatures which are born from Human Souls who, for various reasons, do not cross over to Soul Society after their death and stay in the human worldfor too long. They are corrupt spirits with supernatural powers that devour the souls of both living and deceased Humans. Hollows settle in Hueco Mundo but can cross over to the Human World and Soul Society. Hollows are the opposite of Humans .” Sam answered. He looked at Ichigo and Bobby who confirmed it with a nod. Dean mumbles something about nerd before the middle-aged man continued his story. “I thought it was a ghost and tried to shoot it with my salt shotgun. The salt did nothing but piss the ugly bastard off. As the hollow charged at me, I thought I was done for. However… at the last minute, I got saved. A former Shinigami Captain of the 12th, Kisuke Urahaha. He said I had an abnormal amount of spiritual energy coming off of me, but not enough to the extent of being concerned about it. Kisuke explained everything about the Soul Society and their three realms. After that day, we became something more like brothers. So, I guess brother from another mother, you could say.” Bobby chuckled as he sipped his drink and then gestured to Ichigo. 

“He liked to talk about you. You… are… well, from what I have heard from Kisuke, a war hero twice. If only you could hear the praises he and Tessai say every time I talk about him.” The hybrid blushed when all the attention was on him. He knew Kisuke awed and cooed Ichigo already, but didn’t think it was a big deal until now. 

“A… war hero?” Dean’s eyes widened, “You fought in a war? How old are you?” 

“I’m currently 23. I fought in my first war at age 15.” Ichigo answered right away. “15?! Isn’t that a bit too young?!” Sam’s eyes widened. Bobby hushed him, “It is but your old man already had you guys out brandishing shotguns at age 8.”

“I…” The hybrid bit his lip thinking if he should open up about himself. He looked at up at Bobby before continuing to speak, “I sure Kisuke had told most of my back story to Bobby. However, I won’t share a lot of it. I trust Kisuke that he knows, you, Bobby, won’t share it.” The middle-aged man nodded. “Alright, where should I begin?” 

It took 2 hours to finish the entire story from fighting Byakuya to defeating the Quincy king. Ichigo left out some parts like being a hollow, and his heritage. Dean was the first on to speak up, “Wow… I need a beer.” Sam seconded that, causing Bobby to laugh and shake his head. The brothers walked into the kitchen to get their drinks, leaving the senior hunter and the hybrid by themselves.

“How is Kisuke?” Bobby asks. 

“He looks at me like he wants to dissect me down to the very atom. The perverted old man doesn’t know when to quit it.” Ichigo chuckled. 

“Heh, of course. Sounds like the sly bastard.” Bobby paused, his expression melted away into a serious one. “Do you think you will tell them one day? Those brothers… about… everything else?” 

The hybrid response with a hum, “Maybe… In the future… When Dean stops glaring daggers at me. I swear, he acts like an angry chihuahua the entire time I’m around.” 

Bobby smiled, “it’s in his nature... They… also lost their mother.” Ichigo’s stopped and he looked at the older man in shock. “Dean at the age of 6 and Sam, 6 months. A bastard demon named, Azazel, burnt the living hell out of her. Their father was dead set on vengeance and hunted every kind of monster until he would someday kill the ugly bitch who murdered his wife. John made Dean and Sam hunters at a young age. Dean always took care of his younger brother because he didn’t want him to experience the trauma he had to go through. Sam went off to go to college leaving his father and Dean behind, trying to get away from the life of being a hunter. A few years later, Deano breaks into his house like a fucking dumbass and asked for help. John had gone missing and Sam only agreed to go because Azazel burned his girlfriend alive. The same way as his mother. 

When they found John… god, things got messy. In the end, he sold his soul to Azazel to make sure Dean would be allowed to live and awaken from his coma.”

Bobby looked towards the direction where the Kitchen should be, the boys were chatting away about something stupid by the looks of Dean gently punching Sam in the shoulders as the younger brother laughed. 

“The Winchesters live on the life of nothing but sacrifice and staying by each other’s side. From what Kisuke told me, You and Dean are not that different.” 

Ichigo looked at the brothers, “...Yeah. I guess so.” He found himself respecting the older Winchester a bit more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I caught a cold Lmao

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hoped you enjoyed it!


End file.
